lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Galaga
| UltimaApparizione= | Possessore=DHARMA Initiative, poi gli Altri | Trovato= | Costruito= | Status=distrutto e affondato (esploso) }} Il Galaga è un sottomarino inizialmente in possesso della DHARMA Initiative. Dopo La Purga, viene sottratto dagli Altri e usato come mezzo di trasporto per reclutare personale dal mondo al di fuori dell'Isola. Viene distrutto da Locke usando l'esplosivo C-4 che ha preso dalla stazione La Fiamma. Storia Il Galaga originariamente fa parte delle infrastrutture della DHARMA Initiative sull'Isola. Ci sono delle attrezzature per attraccarlo viciono alla Base, sull'Isola dell'Idra e alla stazione subacquea Lo Specchio. Viene utilizzato per viaggiare tra destinazioni sull'Isola e dall'Isola e il mondo esterno. C'è un faro subacqueo che aiuta il sottomarino raggiunger l'Isola. Quando per Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel, e Miles si interrompono i viaggi nel tempo, finiscono nel 1974. Horace Goodspeed dice che solo al personale della DHARMA Initiative è permesso rimanere e gli propone di lasciare l'Isola trasportandoli a Tahiti con il sottomarino. Dopo che Sawyer ha salvato la DHARMA Initiative da Richard e gli Ostili, Horace concede ai cinque di rimanere per altre due settimane, fino alla nuova partenza del sottomarino. Juliet seduta sul molo accanto al Galaga parla a Sawyer della sua intenzione di andarsene subito, ma l'uomo la convince a rimanere per altre due settimane. Ben e suo padre arriva sull'Isola sul Galaga insime ad alcuni altri per unirsi alla DHARMA Initiative, suggerendo che si tratto del mezzo di trasporto principale per le lunghe distanze. Mikhail dice che è arrivato sull'Isola per far parte della DHARMA Initiative con un sottomarino. Anche Juliet arriva sull'Isola nel 2001 a bordo del Galaga, ma le esatte circostanze del viaggio sono sconosciute poichè viene tenuta incosciente da quando incontra Ethan e Richard Alpert in un aeroporto, presumibilmente fuori da Miami, fino a quando il sottomarino attracca sull'Isola. Quando si sveglia, si ritrova legata ad una cuccetta nel sottomarino. Ethan afferma che la cinghia ed il tranquillante erano necessari per le asperità dell'esperienza del viaggio verso l'Isola. Ben afferma che il sottomarino era l'unico modo per gli Altri per raggiungere ilmondo esterno. Quando il Cigno implode, il faro subacqueo smette di funzionare insieme al resto dell'equipaggimento per le comunicazioni della DHARMA Initiative. Questo sembrerebbe far supporre che se il sottomarino avesse lasciato l'Isola non sarebbe stato in grado di frvi ritorno. John Locke si infiltra alla Base e prende Ben e Alex come ostaggi, chiedendo di essere portato al sottomarino. Ben gli spiega che da quando le comunicazioni con il mondo esterno sono interrotte il sottomarino è solamente in grado di lasciare l'Isola, ma non potrebbe mai più ritornare e che Jack sarebbe partito con il sottomarino nel giro di poche ore. Questo significa che il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso sia che Locke distuggesse il sottomarino o meno. Tutto quello che John avrebbe ottenuto distruggendolo sarebbe stato trattenere Jack sull'Isola. In seguito, Locke viene portato da Alex al sottomarino e piazza l'esplosivo C-4. Quando lascia il molo, si arrende agli Altri, ma qualche istante dopo il sottomarino esplode. In conseguenza, Juliet (che doveva partire con Jack) si interroga se Locke abbia agito di sua iniziativa o sotto l'influenza di Ben, quando ha fatto esplodere il sottomarino. Rivelazione del nome Il sottomarino viene usato dagli Altri anche per sferrare un assalto alla barca a vela con l'intento di prenderla. Durante la preparazione di questa missione, viene rivelato per la prima volta. Colleen sussurra a suo marito Pickett qualcosa a proposito degli ordini di usare il Galaga per sottrarre ai sopravvissuti la barca a vela e impadronirsene. Questo non è percepibile, ma è stato rivelato nei sottotitoli dell'episodio. Nel Podcast Ufficiale, gli autori Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse hanno confermato il nome. Commenti dei produttori * 28-03-07: Doc Jensen ** Quando Locke si allontana dal sottomarino in , appare bagnato, malgrado il fatto non lo si sia vista entrare nell'acqua. Questo accade poco prima dell'esplosione. he appeared to be soaking wet, despite the fact that we never saw him get into the water. This was just before the blow-up. Possiamo supporre di essere meravigliati del perchè John Locke è completamente bagnato? Damon Lindelof dice: "No comment.'' Curiosità * Le riprese interne del sottomarino sono state fatte sul USS Bowfin (SS-287) che si trova vicino all'Arizona Memorial. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Bowfin_(SS-287)http://www.bowfin.org/ Il Bowfin è un sottomarino Balao-class costruito nel 1942. L'interno è molto simile ai sottomarini statunitensi Gato-class dello stesso periodo. * Le esterne del sottomarino sono due scene che si trovano nel laghetto dei pesci a Molii Gardens, proprietà della Kualoa Ranch alle Hawaii.http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/moliigardens/ * Un trigramma ¦|¦ (o meglio ☵) è visibile sulla torre di pilotaggio del sottomarino e sulla maglia di uno dei membri dell'equipaggio. Lo stesso simbolo appare nella parte inferiore dei Loghi DHARMA. Questo simbolo è una rappresnatazione simbolica che sta per: Natura, Acqua e, in uno dei suoi significati, Abisso. * Galaga] è un gioco arcade rilasciato da Namco nel 1981. Gli autori hanno giocato spesso con questo gioco nelle pause mentre scrivevano gli episodi della serie e quindi il nome del sottomarino è stato dato in suo onore. (Podcast ufficiale del 16 aprile 2007) left|thumb|150px|Locke fa esplodere il sottomarino con del C-4. Domande irrisolte * Il sottomarino èveramente l'unico modo per lasciare l'Isola? **Qual'è la relazione tra la stazione lo Specchio e il sottomarino? **In che modo Richard Alpert è riuscito a lasciare comunque l'Isola in occasione delle due visite al giovane John Locke prima della "Purga" del 1992 quando gli Ostili riescono a prendere il controllo della Base e quindi del Galaga? * Si dice che il viaggio dal mondo esterno all'Isola è accidentato. Juliet viene legata e sedata. Cosa significa? Che genere di viaggio di un sottomarino è accidentato? * Perchè Locke era bagnato quando ritorna dal sottomarino? * Locke dove ha lasciato la borsa verde? Categoria:Veicoli